Snow Kisses
by KivaEmber
Summary: Tester fic. Every once in a while, it snowed in the Fire Nation. Zukaang. Post-Sozin’s Comet.


**Title: **Snow Kisses

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Zukaang

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Avatar, but I like the people who currently own it and their subtle Zukaangness :D Nor do I own the line, 'Chuu me, Zuko!'

**Summary: **Tester fic. Every once in a while, it snowed in the Fire Nation. Zukaang. Post-Sozin's Comet.

**Word count: **1'251 words

**A/N: **My first Zukaang fanfic. I have finally watched the final series, and ooooh my…I was so happy with episode 313 :D Ukukukukuuu…that sent so many ideas to my muse, who is still occupied with Trinity Blood.

(Sighs)

Aaaaanyway…enjoy!

PS: "'Chuu me, Zuko!" is a quote from an adorable animated avatar from the AangxZuko community on LJ. I just had to slip it in here.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_This is Appa! My Flying Bison!"_

"_And this is Katara. My flying sister."_

_--- Aang & Sokka, Avatar: The Last Airbender_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**SNOW KISSES**

The last time it had snowed in the Fire Nation, it was a few months before Ursa had vanished. Zuko always remembered that afternoon with faint fondness, mostly because Azula did not care much for the powdered white flakes, or the biting cold, so he had his mother all to himself. He remembered laughing as mother taught him to make snow angels, to create snowballs and sculptures, and also to keep his fingers warm using a little trick through firebending to fend off the numbness.

So when the first few flakes of snow began descending from the light grey clouds above, Zuko had deviated from his usual morning path through the palace corridors to the extravagant garden, standing by the pond as the fragile snowflakes drifted lazily through the cold air, peppering the green grass with dots of white and making the turtle ducks quack irritably in their small huddle by the reeds.

Absently, the Fire Lord smiled indulgently as he raised his hand palm up, watching the snow collecting on his calloused palm rapidly melt upon contact. It was rare, when he was able to reminisce without any hint of pain. True, the memory of his first sighting of snow was bittersweet, but it was one of the few good memories he had.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd never seen snow before."

Zuko barely repressed an instinctual twitch before the voice registered in his mind, the scarred firebender glancing over his shoulder to level his impromptu guest with a stern glare. "How did you get in here?"

At sixteen years old, the Avatar, the last airbender, had went through a growth spurt, now able to stare into golden eyes without having to crane his neck all the way back. Granted, he was still a little too lithe and short for his age and gender, but any other body structure would seem strange on the elusive airbender. Aging, however, did nothing to mature the mischievous Avatar's playful nature, no matter how much taller or skilled he got.

"I'm the Avatar." Aang answered with a smile, grey eyes sliding half shut with amusement, just _begging_ Zuko to ask for specifics.

"I will hear about it later, I suppose." Zuko sighed, already imagining an irate Imperial Firebender soldier spattered with some unknown substance that was either sticky or smelly or both stabbing a picture of the Avatar with some nearby blunt object. He would not be surprise if in the barracks there was a dart board with Aang's face pinned to it. "You have finished your duties in the South Pole, then?"

"Yep. Sokka is handling things really well." The wiry airbender stepped forwards to stand beside the Fire Lord, staring intently at the pond's lightly rippling surface. "And Katara's teaching the newest waterbenders in her village. She's a great teacher…when she isn't scolding Sokka."

"Why?" Zuko drawled dryly, raising a hand to elegantly brush a gathering collection of snow from his shoulders. "What has that gluttonous wannabe-comedian done?"

"Nothing Sokka normally wouldn't do." Aang answered softly, tilting his head back to watch the gently falling snow with faint wonderment. "Kuzon told me once that watching snow fall in the Fire Nation is more beautiful than watching it fall anywhere else."

"This is the second time I have seen it snow here." Zuko admitted just as softly, golden eyes tracing the delicate cheekbones of his companion, logging away every inch of the picture the Avatar made. He almost seemed divine, out of place from this mortal plane of existence with the snow dusting his soft skin, and grey eyes peering up from beneath sooty eyelashes. "And I am inclined to agree."

Aang's lips quirked. "That isn't patriotism I'm hearing, is it?"

"Hm." Zuko tore his eyes away, focusing a little on increasing his fingers' temperature as he felt the numbness pervade the slim digits. "It is pleasant to see you again, Aang."

The Avatar's expression brightened, mercurial grey eyes glittering mischievously as he linked their elbows together, smiling as a slightly uncomfortably expression crept onto the Fire Lord's face. Aang knew that the social awkwardness would never fully leave Zuko alone, but he liked to think that little by little, the scarred firebender was slowly becoming accustomed to his random hugs and touches.

Four years ago, Zuko would've glared at him for trying to grasp his wrist, let alone link their arms together as if they were BFFs.

Which…wasn't far from the truth.

"That's Zuko talk for, 'I missed you'." Aang translated blithely to himself, entwining his cold fingers with Zuko's warm ones, sighing in contentment as he felt feeling return to the numb digits. "Even though Fire Nation snow is pretty," The airbender hummed, bumping his shoulder against the scarred firebender's. "I've had enough of the cold from the South Pole."

Clearing his throat awkwardly, feeling a little annoyed at his shyness, Zuko peeked at the Avatar from the corner of his eyes, raising a shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. "Shall we go to my chambers? You may still watch the snow through the window without suffering from the low temperature."

Aang blinked at him, grey eyes guileless as he smiled innocently. Zuko was not fooled. "That sounds good." The Avatar grinned, shuffling closer with an expectant look. "I missed you too."

Zuko cleared his throat again, viciously stomping down on the inane urge to blush like a teenaged girl, and settled for giving the airbender an embarrassed glance, a faint smile curling the corners of his mouth. "You can ask." He murmured teasingly, feeling Aang's fingers brush over the rough surface of his scar.

He didn't know when he stopped flinching whenever Aang touched it.

The airbender blushed lightly and his grin became goofy, reminding the Fire Lord of the twelve year old boy who wanted to go penguin sliding and collect half frozen frogs for his friends to suck on. "Okay then…" He tilted his chin up, settling his free hand on the scarred firebender's shoulder. "'Chuu me, Zuko!"

With a chuckle, Zuko obliged, leaning down the few inches that he still had over the lithe airbender, and pecked the teen on the lips. Despite the cold, the soft malleable lips were warm against his, and the scarred firebender's golden eyes drooped with contentment as he pulled away, smiling at the blush staining the Avatar cheeks.

"My room?" Zuko queried humorously, tugging the younger male towards the palace. He felt energised, his mood rising above the melancholy that had gripped it moments before Aang had arrived, and it showed in the little smile curving his lips. Forget Uncle Iroh's calming tea, Zuko mused. A chaste kiss from Aang and he felt like he could take on a thousand Azulas at once (a terrifying thought since one was scary enough, but Zuko didn't care).

Aang grinned as he detangled their fingers, racing past the Fire Lord in a gust of wind, shouting over his shoulder at the bemused firebender; "I'll race you!"

And even though Zuko knew he wouldn't be able to outrun a master airbender, he still allowed his chuckles to explode into laughter, bolting after the Avatar with little difficulty due to the formal garments of his royal clothing. But he didn't quite bring himself to care.

It was early in the morning. And there'd hardly be anyone about in the corridors anyway, since everyone would be more enraptured with the snow than the childish antics of an Avatar and a Fire Lord.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **My first, tentative Zukaang story…tell me what you think of it!

Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
